1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to actuators used in electronic devices, and in particular to a folded cantilever beam electrostatic actuator, as well as and other analogous electrostatic actuators supported by the substrate at one or more points.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switching capabilities for electronic devices are essential features, and, presently, the focus of switch technology has been to use Micro-Electro-Mechanical Switches (MEMS) to reduce the size and power requirements for switches. These switches may have either ohmic or capacitive contacts.
MEMS switches, just like other switches, have design requirements and tradeoffs. MEMS switches often require a relatively low electrostatic actuation voltage due to available control voltages. However, adapting a typical MEMS design for this low voltage may lead to adhesion due to the low contact break force and also may be too susceptible to RF signal induced self-actuation. Such tradeoffs may eliminate many applications for MEMS switches, such as Tunable Matching Networks, Filters and Power Amplifiers.
It can be seen, then, that there is a need in the art for MEMS switches. It can also be seen that there is a need in the art for MEMS switches that have sufficient capabilities to expand the available applications for MEMS switches.